Different…Special
by BurningCrashingRaining
Summary: In the world of magic, Elementals are almost extinct. What happens when four girls born elementals don't want to go to Hogwarts?


**A/N: So I – being the already horrible updater that I am – had a new story idea, and it was a crossover between HP, and Twilight. Here's the background:**

_The only real crossover part is that I borrowed Leah from Twilight. She's Blaise's mate. Veela!Blaise. Yummy. __ Anyway, Leah stopped phasing and gave up her wolf heritage, which means that she does still carry the shifter's gene but it's extinct in her. So Blaise and Leah are married, Draco and Hermione are married (:P to you, Endless Secrets), Harry and Ginny are married, George and Angelina are married, and Dean and Padma are married. Not that they'll really be in this story much. This is the story of their children. I sort of remember there being a second Sirius, so he's going to be in this story, but I think I'll just have him as Dean and Padma's son. Idrk, haha. Anyway, the children: Nayeli (Elli) and Adam are Leah and Blaise's, Brooke and Scorpios are Draco and Hermione's, Teddy, James, Albus, Lily and Catherine (Cat) are Harry and Ginny's, Fred, Rose, Hugo, and Alex are George and Angelina's, and Sirius II, Lorcas, and Lysander are Dean and Padma's. __**(Holy crap, that's a lot of kids!) **__Continuing on, Elli, Brooke, Cat, and Alex __**are **__witches, but they didn't want to go to Hogwarts. Their parents didn't want to force them, so the girls are currently attending a school in South Carolina. They love climbing, and Elli and Alex play volleyball together. The girls __**really**__ don't like their brothers' friends, so whenever they have family get-togethers, they ignore them, and usually wind up finding random places to climb._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Nayeli "Elli" Zabini was a witch. No, not the polite version of "bitch". A wand waving, spell-casting witch. The only problem? Elli didn't want to be one. It wasn't that she had anything <em>against<em> magic and wizards and witches – hell, half of her family were wizards and witches! It just wasn't the type of magic she loved. Elli had elemental magic, and Elementals were an endangered species in the world of magic. Elli and her friends didn't want to be those weird girls who were stared at because they were different, special. So, their parents had compensated by sending the four to a public _Muggle_ school in South Carolina.

At 5'9" Elli had inherited both her mother and father's height. Her heart shaped face with a straight nose, pout shaped mouth, clear skin, and large expressive eyes had earned the jealously of several girls and the attention and admiration of many boys. Up until recently, Elli had paid no attention to the boys, and had won the friendship of the girls with her sweet character. She was daring, and had inherited her sense of adventure and utter fearlessness from her mother. She had inherited her mother's raven colored, silky smooth hair, but wore hers to the small of her back. She always wore it back in a French braid, and when she was going climbing had Alex fishtail it for her. If not for her eyes and nose, Blaise or anyone else would not have been able to see any of him in her. She was truly her mother's daughter with her dark and mysterious looks. Blaise's electric blue eyes shone out proudly on her face, and her straight nose and stubborn chin were proof of the aristocratic Zabini blood.

* * *

><p>The next day was a Friday and Elli had plans to go climbing after school with her three closest friends. Alex Weasley was 5'7", and had straight copper colored hair that reached to the middle of her back. She was as athletic as Elli, loved climbing, and was good at it, too. She could always be seen sporting pigtail braids, and was always in the company of Brooke Malfoy, Catherine "Cat" Potter, and Ella Zabini. Her complexion was clear and her hazel eyes were open and often glinting with mischief and laughter. Brooke Malfoy had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and the only sport she liked was rock climbing. Brooke was 5'5", had greengrey eyes with a gold ring, and really was not someone to be crossed. She was fiercely protective of her friends, and when Cat's boyfriend had dumped her for Celia Green, she had let him have it in front of the whole school. To add insult to injury – well injury to insult in this case – she had broken his nose, kneed him where a boy should never be kneed, and then poured her iced coffee on his head. "Waste of a perfectly good coffee", she was later heard to be saying. Catherine Potter was the shortest of the group coming in at 5'3", but she more than made up for it with her cheerful disposition and craziness. Alex and Elli were the two athletes, making up for their friends' lack of athleticism. Alex and Elli played on the volleyball team together. When the volleyball season ended, Alex played soccer as her winter sport, and Elli joined the track team. The two had the support of their best friends at their games and track meets, and when playing volleyball, always watched out for the other. Alex was one of the team's two laberros **(SP?) **and Elli was one of the two middle blockers. Cat's bright green eyes and fiery hair that she had inherited from her father and mother drew the attention of many boys, but she had sworn herself off from boys after her last relationship had ended in heartbreak.

At 7:10, a car horn honked from outside Elli's house. Grabbing a pear and her school bag, Elli slipped into her Toms that her friends had designed for her, and waved goodbye to her hosts. "Bye Joy, bye Jason! I'll be back around nine!"

"Make sure you have your headlight and climbing clothes and shoes," Joy called out to her from the living room.

"I've got them, Joy. See you, bye!"

After school, Elli was walking out to Brooke's jeep with her friends. "Which face do you guys want to do today?"

Brooke and Cat shrugged. "We're up for any as long as we haven't climbed it before." Elli looked at Alex. "How about you, Allie? Which face do you want?"

Alex smirked. "I was thinking Rabbit's Tail."

Elli grinned at her friend. "_Nice._ You two up for that?" Looking at Cat and Brooke.

"Bring it." Cat winked.

"We should buy extra chalk and water, then." Brooke commented. "Maybe some more gris-gris **(SP?),** and rope, as well. Oh, look. _They're_ here again." She said abruptly changing the direction of the conversation and nodding towards the school. "Don't look quickly. 6 o'clock. Just listen for their fan club", she said, disgusted.

"Just get in the jeep before they notice us." Alex said.

"Shit! They spotted us." Cat swore as she quickly climbed into the back seat of the jeep with Elli.

"_Drive, _Brooke!" Elli said. Her friend stomped on the gas pedal, and they screeched out of the parking lot with Elli and Dedee falling back against the seat heavily.

"Buckle up", Brooke said grimly. Having been the only girl in a family of boys it was actually strange that Brooke hated sports and was a complete _girl_ when it came to some things. One of the advantages of her family, though? She knew how to drive fast, how to evade other cars, and she knew how to do it well.

Pulling into a familiar gas station, Brooke shooed Elli and Alex inside. "Cat and I will stay out here, keep look-out. You two buy plenty of water, chalk, rope, and locks. Tom should have our order ready, actually. It _is_ Friday."

"_Hola, _Uncle Tom." Alex greeted as she and Elli made their way inside.

"_Hola, _Alexandra and Nayeli. I have your order here. Another close escape needed then?" The older cashier asked wryly. Tom had seen the girls grow up, and was considered an uncle to the four, as well as a close family friend to all the families. He was very much in the loop of the troubles the four girls had been having with the children of the new families in town.

"Which face is it today, then?"

"Rabbit's Tail." Elli and Alex answered in unison. Tom looked at them sharply. That particular face was one of the most difficult around, and many climbers had been injured permanently or lost their lives trying to scale it. "Oh, don't look so _worried,_ Uncle Tom. We're always careful", Alex said, trying to reassure the old man.

"Careful by _whose_ standards exactly?"

"Well, it's not like we ever take any unnecessary risks!" Elli said trying to smooth the situation over.

"Again, by _whose_ standards?"

Alex's cell phone it up with a text message then, alerting her that Brooke heard _their_ engines, and they had to leave _now._ Alex nodded at Elli, and grabbing their order, the two hugged the old man, and ran out the door with a, "We promise we'll be careful, Uncle Tom!" called over their shoulders.

Throwing the equipment in the trunk, Alex and Elli hopped in the back seat. "Got enough gas, Brookie?"

"Full tank", she confirmed, and putting the pedal to the medal, the jeep flew past the shocked faces of _them._

Tom came out to greet his great-nephew. "How are you, Kai? Nicky, James, Cameron, nice to see you all. You really should stop winding them up, you know." Referring to the four girls who had just torn out of his station.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Kai asked his great-uncle, looking after the jeep containing the girl who had had such an effect on him. "Why do you look so worried, Uncle Tom?" he asked, finally looking at his uncle. His uncle shook his head.

"They're going climbing today."

"When _aren't_ they?" James asked.

"This time is different. This face they're climbing… it has a reputation. It's claimed more lives and healthy, functioning limbs than the amount of climbers who have successfully scaled it. And they're… fearless when they climb", Tom said searching for the correct word to use. "They aren't reckless or do anything stupid – well not stupid by _their_ standards – but this face… I'm just concerned about their judgment. And I think their parents would be too, if they were to learn just _which_ face they've chosen for today's excursion."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the jeep came to a stop at the base of the cliff the foursome had chosen for today. Looking up at it, Cat was awestruck by its beauty. Brooke was anticipating and cautious. Elli was checking over the equipment with Alex. Cat and Brooke joined them, making sure everything was safe to use. Contrary to what their parents and Tom might think, they didn't take unnecessary risks. They refused to climb with equipment they deemed faulty – and they were picky with their standards – and if they weren't sure about having enough supplies, forget it. They wouldn't climb.<p>

"Right, so we have 8 large jugs of water, and we have trail mix and granola bars to last for two weeks if something goes wrong." Cat said checking the food and water, as she did every time. Brooke was checking the ropes and locks, making sure they would hold. "The locks will hold. And they aren't too stiff." At this, each girl made a face, remembering one of their climbs when the locks had been too stiff. The climb had been an easy one – _should_ have been an easy one, but the locks had been too stiff. The ropes had jammed, and they had had to climb without for that cliff. Luckily, it had been a small one, and they were already on their way down, so the risks hadn't been _too_ high. Tom had nearly flayed them for that one when he'd inquired after the equipment when they had come back lacking.

"How about the ropes? How are they?" Alex asked Brooke.

"They all seem to be in order, but _this_ one", Brooke singled out a rope "I'm a bit unsure of."

Elli picked it up, selected her harness from the pile, and handed a gris-gris to Alex.

"Seriously, one of these days, the rope is going to snap." Cat warned as Elli and Alex prepared to test the rope.

"Mmm, maybe, but it hasn't yet. Knock on wood." Each girl rapped her head, their substitute when there wasn't any wood around to knock.

Elli looked at Alex. "Am I on?"

"Belay on." Alex confirmed.

Elli climbed about one hundred feet up, and then signaling that she was ready to come down, was lowered steadily to the ground. "It held, but I don't trust it. Bring it along as a last resort."

It was 7:45, and the girls were only up to the halfway point. It was starting to get dark, and Cat figured that they only had fifteen minutes of light left. "Look", Brooke **(Hehe, it rhymed!), **pointed, "there's a ledge twenty feet up. It's big enough for the four of us to sit on comfortably, and we can have a short rest and pull on our headlights before we climb again."

It was agreed upon, and the girls sat there for about eight minutes. "Right. Time to climb again." Brooke stated.

Tom paced the floor of his station worriedly. "They told their parents they would be back by nine. It's 8:15. They always come back and hang out here for an hour before they have to leave. They tell me about the climb. Where _are_ they?" He wondered aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the end of this chapter! I thought about stopping it sooner, but I decided to be nice, and give you guys a treat. Especially since I <strong>_**really **_**shouldn't be starting another story. Oh well. Enjoy! And reviews are always nice.**

**Love!**


End file.
